0301 Laelaps' Calling
Laelaps' Calling 'is the first episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Summary A transport drone crashes into a harbor and the passengers, most of whom are immigrants, are detained on the wharf. The Public Safety Bureau assigns newly-appointed agents, Arata Shindo and Kei Mikhail Ignatov, to investigate the crash. The Enforcers, consisting of Tenma Todoroki, Kazumichi Irie, Mao Kisaragi, and Sho Hinakawa, arrive. Shindo, Kisaragi and Hinakawa leave to investigate the drone while Ignatov, Todoroki and Irie stay behind to assess the immigrants. Shindo discovers one passenger, Rick Fellows, who remains unaccounted for. Shindo uses his skill, Mental Trace, to mentally reconstruct Fellows' movements and realizes that he was sucked out of the plane when the cargo ramp opened. Fellows' body is later found in the harbor. Shindo and Ignatov suspect foul play on the part of Fellows' employer, Hyper Transport. The next day, Chief Mika Shimotsuki approves an unofficial investigation under the guise of filing a safety report. After speaking with Fellows' wife, Adele, Shindo finds records that implicate Hyper Transport executives Takumi Yonehara and Tetsuya Sasagawa. Shizuka Homura joins Haruki Shirogane and Kyoko Saionji as a Congressman of Bifrost, a secret criminal organization whose gambling "game" Roundrobin affects real world events and decides to short sell Hyper Transport's stock to crash the company. Elsewhere, former Inspector Akane Tsunemori hopes that Shindo and Ignatov will be the ones to find the "unseen enemy."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Psycho-Pass_3_episodes Story It is November 2120. As the Tokyo scenery changes, Akane Tsunemori is typing away at her laptop. Recapping the history of the Sibyl System, she contemplates society's values, wondering what society loses when the truth is shrouded in darkness. As she voices her thoughts, Arata Shindo is paying his respects to a memorial shrine as Kei Mikhail Ignatov and his wife, Maiko Maya Stronskaya, do the same in their home. That night, a lone transport drone is flying through a stormy night sky. As the storm rages, the scene changes to the drone’s passengers and crew asleep in their cubicles – except for one which has blown open from the inside. In the cargo bay, a blond man crouches while gripping his phone. Crying, he apologizes to his wife, Adele. Suddenly, the cargo bay doors open mid-air and cargo spills out, taking the man along and leaving the cell phone behind. Meanwhile, at the New Tokyo International Airport, reporters anticipate the first automated Hyper Transport drone's arrival. Noticing the craft in the sky, they begin recording, ignoring the man with the red umbrella (Koichi Azusawa) who only starts recording as the Hyper Transport Drone crash lands into the sea. Surprised, the reporters watch with mixed reactions with Azusawa commenting on the artistry of the crash. He says, “I’m happy,” while taking a selfie with the crashed airship in the background. In another part of town, a green car travels a rainy road. Inside the vehicle, the radio describes how the Ministry of Welfare has declined to reveal the Psycho-Pass of a former Inspector who has been arrested for a crime related to Public Safety. In the back seat, Shindo is seen telling the driver that it is his first day on the job and that "it" is finally starting. Addressing the driver as “Dad,” said figure tells his son that his “Psycho-Pass is-------"'' and that “This is all to protect you from the ----- -------.” ''Shindo vows to discover the truth as his father’s head turns into that of a ghastly red-faced fox. As the scene continues, Shindo is awakened from his reverie by the calls of his partner, Ignatov. While Shindo stretches, Ignatov informs his partner that they are almost at the crime scene and that they will be charge of Enforcers from now on. Yawning, Shindo pulls up their Enforcers’ profiles and reminds Ignatov that latent criminals haven't actually committed any crimes. An irritated Ignatov warns Shindo not to let their superiors hear him say that. Hearing Shindo yawn again, Ignatov asks if Shindo's symptoms are bothering him again. Shindo admits to having trouble sleeping, so Ignatov sternly advises him to spend more time on mental care. Shindo dismisses him by remarking that they woudn’t be where they are now if not for his symptoms. Ignatov agrees, remarking how this is their "first step." Back at the New Tokyo International Airport, Division Chief Mika Shimotsuki is conversing with Bureau Chief Harumi Hosorogi. Hosorogi informs her that the cause of the crash, according to the Drone Administration Bureau, is the hasty "overhaul of cargo drones for passenger use due to the demand created by anti-isolation." Shimotsuki asks if a report should accompany the statement and Hosorogi confirms this. Watching the crowd of refugees waiting to meet the authorities at the nearby tents, Hosorogi mentions how the Drone Administration Bureau believes that the refugees may riot and comments on how their views on immigration have not changed. Turning to Shimotsuki, she asks if she is an anti-isolationist and Shimotsuki proclaims that it doesn’t matter what she thinks because it only matters what is best for the Sibyl System. Shimotsuki asks why the Public Saftey Bureau has been deployed as their presence could cause a mental hazard. Instead of answering, Hosorogi tells her to pass the case over to Drone Administration when she has a chance since they owe her. Looking around, Shimotsuki notices that the Ministry of Foreign Affairs isn’t present. Hosorogi informs her that they weren’t called and asks if she is worried. At that point, Ignatov and Shindo arrive. The pair salutes their new superiors and introduce themselves. Greeting them in return, Hosorogi expresses her hopes to them and passes control over to Shimotsuki as she vanishes, revealing herself to be a hologram. Noticing the pair’s stunned faces, Shimotsuki reassures them that she is not a holo and orders them to do an initial assessment of the scene while also investigating the drone crash. She also warns the pair to not forget their Dominators. Questioning the need for them, Shimotsuki informs Ignatov that they were requested to do that by another bureau to prevent immigrant riots, if need be. Turning to Shindo, Shimotsuki tells the pair to use their special skills to fulfill their duties as she provides them with blue MWPSB jackets, then leaves them to their jobs. After Shimotsuki leaves, Ignatov pokes Shindo in the chest, telling him not to sleep with his eyes open. The scene moves to the Inside the paddy wagon transporting the Enforcers where Sho Hinakawa nervously mentions how the new Inspectors are supposed to be starting today. Tenma Todoroki remarks on how the Public Safety Bureau has changed if they are letting an immigrant become one. Kazumichi Irie jokes about how much the "immigrant Inspector" gets paid with Mao Kisaragi responding that she doesn’t care so long as they can handle the work. Arriving at the scene, the Enforcers line up at the tent where the Inspectors await them. Introducing themselves, Ignatov informs the Enforcers that their orders are absolute and that they do not permit questions, resulting in Todoroki’s and Irie’s sarcastic remarks. Smiling, Shindo orders the Enforcers to activate their Dominators. Surprised, Kisaragi asks if they need them for a simple accident investigation, but Shindo happily explains that it is a request and suggests they pray they won’t need them. Grabbing their Dominators, Shindo pulls Ignatov to the side and warns him that Todoroki and Irie are planning to slip them up, as predicted. Ignatov declares that he will take the two “shady” Enforcers and monitor the rescuees while Shindo investigates the drone with Hinakawa and Kisaragi. Agreeing, the two split up. Arriving at the crashed drone by boat, Shindo asks Kisaragi if he might die if he falls into the water. Kisaragi warns him that the water is contaminated, but jokingly suggests giving it a try. Climbing up, Shindo almost slips due to the wind, causing Kisaragi to sigh out of concern for herself. Meanwhile, Ignatov is trying to get the rescuees to line up. As Ignatov reassures one refugee, Todoroki and Irie notice a couple of passengers harassing a Drone Administration officer about why they are undergoing hue checks again when they already have permanent residency. Grinning to each other, they point their Dominators at the men as Ignatov attempts to get airport staff to cooperate. Noticing the Enforcers' actions, Ignatov tries to break them up but that only makes Todoroki and Irie rile the crowd further. As one of the men reaches for the Dominator, Irie’s Dominator registers a 102.95. Fed up, Ignatov paralyzes the man and points the Dominator at Irie and Todoroki, warning them that if they act up again, he will enforce them next. Turning to an airport employee, Ignatov orders him to get more translator and mental care drones and he complies. On the drone, Shindo and his team are checking the beds when Shindo’s A.I. assistant, Komissa, alerts him about a crew member who has gone missing. Bringing up a picture and profile of the blond man from earlier, Komissa informs Shindo that the missing man is Mr. Asahi “Rick” Fellows. Reading Fellows' profile, Kisaragi remarks that he should have received priority care, being an employee of the drone company. Shindo discovers that Fellows' bed and helmet are broken. He then jumps on the bed and uses his mentalist skills to relive Fellow’s last moments. Reaching the cargo bay, he scares his Enforcers by almost jumping into the contaminated ocean. Instead, he leads the rescue team to Fellows's body, only to discover him dead from blunt force trauma. Back on land, Ignatov chides Shindo for using his mental trance abilities without him there. He then asks if Fellows's death was an accident. Shindo denies it, claiming that Fellows was frightened and thought he was going to be killed. Shindo also mentions that Fellows tried to run away, but his phone was also broken so he couldn’t call for help. Hearing that, Ignatov suggests talking to his employer, Takumi Yonehara. Standing beside Fellows’s body, Kisaragi calls Shindo weird but Hinakawa points out that Shindo did find the body. Kisaragi passes it off as coincidental. Opening Fellows’ wallet, she discovers a business card with a fox image on it, belonging to Azusawa. Shocked, Kisaragi quickly pockets it, while Hinakawa is watching. At Yonehara’s car, Shindo and Ignatov tries to question Yonehara, but he refuses to cooperate. When Shindo decides to use the Dominator on him, Yonehara freaks out and leaves with a mysterious man (Tetsuya Sasagawa). After Yonehara leaves, Ignatov turns to Shindo and asks what he sensed from him. Shindo confirms that Yonehara is hiding something. But Ignatov rebuts that Yonehara’s Psycho-Pass was clear, causing Shindo to go into thinking mode. From behind them, the Enforcers are wondering what their Inspectors are doing. While Irie and Todoroki dismiss Shindo and Ignatov as rookies wanting to get on the fast promotion track, Irie wonders if they will get into an ''“accident” ''too. Upset, Kisaragi and Todoroki scold Irie to never bring it up again. In a mysterious location, a man (Shizuka Homura) is walking towards to a door. Pointing his device at the door, the hologram blocking the entrance disappears. Entering the room, Homura is greeted by an attractive woman and an elderly gentleman who introduce themselves as Kyoko Saionji and Haruki Shirogane. Sitting down, Homura logs in and Shirogane announces the start of Roundrobin. As the other two Congressmen join in, Shirogane announces himself as the Dealer for this round. As the system explains the rules, the computer A.I. reveals that the case they are gambling on is the current one Shindo and Ignatov are investigating. Saionji and Shirogane warmly welcomes Homura to Bifrost. The next day at the Public Safety Bureau, Shimotsuki is yelling at Shindo and Ignatov for their mistakes the previous night. Asking permission to investigate Fellows’ death, Shindo is bluntly told ''“No,” ''by Shimotsuki. However, she does allow them to file a risk assessment report with Drone Administration. Going into the lab, Shindo and Ignatov introduce themselves to analyst, Shion Karanomori. Praising her beauty, Shindo and Ignatov explain their circumstances and ask Karanomori to investigate the crash. Karanomori also suggests hosting a welcoming party to the pair. After the pair leaves, Karanomori resumes her call with Shimotsuki ''(who was listening in) and tells her that they are quite an amusing pair to be bending the rules. Shimotsuki declares that its fine, she’ll give them a long leash so long as they don’t break regulations and orders Karanomori to help them. Ending the call, Karanomori wonders if something big is happening. Inside the Enforcers’ personal quarters, the Enforcers are complaining about the new Inspectors. Irie asks Todoroki if he wants him to dig up some dirt on them, but Todoroki asks Hinakawa to do it instead. Suddenly, an alert of an exceeding Psycho Pass value in Haneda, Ota, rings through the room. Since they don’t have a schedule yet, Todoroki and Irie force Kisaragi and Hinakawa to go. On the drive to the site, Kisaragi questions the need for two Inspectors to go and Ignatov answers that they just want to get used to the job for now. Ignatov then changes the subject to the rise in immigrant crimes and Kisaragi agrees that they are being forced to move out more. Looking towards Shindo sleeping in the back seat, Kisaragi wonders how he can sleep so peacefully with a latent criminal next to him. Amused, Ignatov urges her to continue and Kisaragi admits that she doesn’t know what to make of him. Slyly, Ignatov asks Kisaragi about Tsunemori and Kisaragi informs him that the “incident” with Tsunemori occurred before her time and that Hinakawa is the only one who has experience working with her. Meanwhile, Shindo is drooling and squishing Hinakawa in the back seat. Arriving at an apartment complex, Shindo and his team climb up the stairs to an apartment. Hearing the sounds of shouting, the team eavesdrops through the door first. With his ear to the door, Shindo determines that a man is being held captive and threatened by two men asking for money. Using vocal recognition, Komissa informs him that the victim is Hitoshi Yatsumata and that one of the culprits is Bazarov Triskov. As Hinakawa and Kisaragi read out their profiles, the Enforcers reveal that Triskov was evicted from his apartment building due to poor financial handling by Yatsumata. Understanding the situation, Shindo declares that he will sort something out, while Ignatov and Kisaragi decide to burst into the apartment through the balcony window. Bursting into the apartment, Ignatov engages the two men by himself as Shindo is making a phone call outside. Defeating them, Ignatov and Shindo free Yatsumata and ties up the culprits. Finally listening, Shindo manages ] to cool down Triskov by informing him that he has talked with Immigration and this incident won’t affect his family’s application. Shindo also adds that he has asked the Housing Survey Bureau to help them with their housing issue. With happy tears in his eyes, Triskov thanks the pair as he is driven away. Outside, Shindo suggests that they start the real investigation now. Showing Hinakawa and Kisaragi Fellows’ data, Shindo explains that Fellows’ hue was deteriorating prior to the accident. Hinakawa doubts that this is related to the crash and Shindo happily admits that they don’t know that yet, much to Kisaragi’s displeasure. At the warehouse where the damaged Hyper Transport drone is being stored, Shindo and Ignatov meet with the Inspector in charge. The Inspector explains that they think the transporter crashed because of the sudden rear hatch opening and the falling cargo. Asking what he meant by thinks, the Inspector admits that there were several other engine troubles and malfunctions as well and can only sum it up as bad luck. Shindo wonders about that, so Ignatov asks to see the crash footage. Showing the Inspectors the footage of the crash, the Inspector informs them that they got the footage from local plane enthusiasts who frequent the airport. That night, Yonehara is drinking with Sasagawa, complaining about the investigation. Sasagawa calmly reassures him that everything will be fine and offers him another drink. Getting Yonehara drunk, Sasagawa reminds Yonehara of their vow to not be sheep and succeed in this society by becoming foxes. Later in a hidden location, Azusawa is talking with Sasagawa over the phone while his assistant, Chiyo Obata, is typing away at her computer. Sasagawa praises Azusawa for his ingenuity, but warns him that the Public Safety Bureau is on their tail. Azusawa reassures him that Obata has already taken care of the matter. Ending the call, Azusawa activates a mysterious holo device and wonders if the Public Safety Bureau can see through his diagram. Meanwhile at New Tokyo International Airport, Ignatov and Shindo are questioning the local plane enthusiasts. But unfortunately, the enthusiasts tell them they saw nothing. Looking around, Shindo spots something and heads over to the spot where Azusawa was standing earlier. Watching them, Kisaragi wonders why they aren’t using analyst drones and Hinakawa tells her that they are using old detective methods, irritating her. Standing at the spot, Shindo tries to visual the scene from the footage and determines that the perpetrator couldn’t have taken the footage without knowing about the crash beforehand. Suddenly, an image of the terrifying red fox appears behind Shindo. Snapping Shindo out of his trance, Ignatov asks Shindo if he traced the culprit and Shindo replies that he vaguely did. Shindo sums up what he discovers about Azusawa and Ignatov suspects that the person who orchestrated the crash was watching it. As the pair continue their conversation, a miniature drone spies on them from the shadows. Watching Shindo and Ignatov on her monitors, Obata remarks how creepy they are. But Azusawa disagrees and replies that he finds them amusing. On the drive back to headquarters, Ignatov and Shindo tells Kisaragi and Hinakawa what they discovered. However, Kisaragi cannot believe that the crash was a crime and queries about Shindo’s abilities. Ignatov informs Kisaragi that Shindo has Special-A-Class Mentalist skills, meaning that he can use extreme empathy to cross the mental borderline or as Hinakawa describes it to her, “become another person.” Exhausted, Shindo tells Kisaragi that anyone can master it with the right training. Worried, Kisaragi asks about maintaining his hue and Shindo replies that mentalists are specially trained so as to not let that happen. Understanding, Kisaragi asks about their next move and Ignatov tells her that they are going to question Fellows wife, Adele Fellows next. However, Shindo yawns and says they’ll do it tomorrow as he falls asleep. The next day, Shindo, Ignatov, Irie and Hinakawa go to visit Adele Fellows. Informing her of her husband's death, Adele admits that when she first heard the news, she was more concerned about staying in the country rather than her husband and asks about her citizenship. Ignatov replies that they’ll do all they can to make sure it goes through. Playing with the holo flowers, Shindo asks Adele about Fellow’s hue. Adele tells him that her husband appeared to be worrying about something, but he wouldn’t tell her what. Listening, Ignatov asks to see her husband’s study and Adele guides them to the room. Inside the room, the team searches for clues and discover a formula puzzle. Adele remarks that her husband loved puzzles ever since he was a mathematician in their old country. Hearing that, Ignatov asks about his finance work and Adele replies that Rick was a genius. Ignatov then asks about Adele’s first marriage and Adele cries and sadly admits that her first husband was killed during the Civil War which was when she met Rick at the evacuation site. Not wanting to see Adele cry, Irie urges Hinakawa to hurry up with the computer search, but Hinakawa remarks that he can’t find anything. Tapping into his mentalist skills, Shindo informs the team that their clue isn’t in this room. Back in the lounge room, Shindo kindly asks Adele to turn off the holo flowers in the lounge room and reveals a data stick hidden beneath a blue sunflower pot. Adele asks if Rick was murdered and Ignatov reassures her that they’ll inform her the moment they discover the truth and arrest his murderer. Later in Karanomori’s lab, Karanomori attempts to break to the protections on the data stick. Using his mentalist skills, Shindo helps Karanomori input the correct password which is Adele’s name using a Polybius square cipher. Opening the files, Karanomori reveals that there are financial and mortgage records for the Hyper Transport Company on the stick. Shindo asks who is in charge of the account books and Karanomori brings up Yonehara’s and Sasagawa’s profiles. Noticing that they have the same background, Hinakwa assumes that the two of them are friends. Hearing that, Shindo and Ignatov decide to take Todoroki and Hinakawa with them to see Yonehara. At the hotel, Shindo and the team head into the sauna and see a relaxing Yonehara. Asking if he should put “the screws to him,” ''Ignatov tells Todoroki to just rattle him a little. Startling Yonehara, Ignatov asks about Fellows and Yonehara’s abuse of company money for his psychological care, but Yonehara remains adamant that he knows nothing. Asking about Sasagawa’s whereabouts, Yonehara asks why they are bringing Sasagawa into this. From a distance, Hinakawa whispers to Shindo if they should be doing this and Shindo replies it will be fine. Putting the pressure to him, Yonehara turns red and yells at Ignatov and Todoroki to get out. Ignatov thanks him for his cooperation while Todoroki sarcastically wishes him good luck on his mental care treatments. Outside the sauna, Ignatov tells Shindo that Yonehara is not the main culprit. Shindo agrees that Yonehara doesn’t has the mindset of a killer. Back at the Public Safety Bureau, Shindo and Ignatov are called into Shimotsuki’s office. Having received more angry complaints from the Hyper Transport Company, the Drone Administration Bureau and several other ministries, Shimotsuki angrily yells at them to show her what they have discovered. Analysing the evidence presented by Shindo and Ignatov, Shimotsuki comes to the same conclusion as them but firmly reminds them that investigating this is not their job. Asking them why they are so fixated on this, the pair informs Shimotsuki it is because they are detectives, causing her to call them idiots. Noticing her reaction, Shindo suggests ignoring the murder angle and asks her to let them do a preliminary investigation. Shimotsuki agrees, but warns them against wading into the swamp too deeply, otherwise, they will face suitable punishment. Telling them to mind their own Psycho-Passes, the pair salute her. Meanwhile in Bifrost, the Congressmen are commenting on the case. Shirogane suggests liquidating the block, but Homura suggests short-selling the Hyper Transport Company. Surprised, Shirogane asks Homura if he is wagering that the company will fail, leading Saionji to warn him of the risks of that action. But Homura ignores her and tells Shirogane to go ahead with it. Irritated, Saionji subtly warns him that preventing Sibyl from interfering with Bifrost’s interests is their duty and orders the sale of transport related-stocks. Hearing that, Shirogane wonders if the authorities will come to the company’s rescue and remarks that the game just got interesting as Homura looks up at the bright ceiling. In Azusawa’s hideout, Azusawa walks over to the computer and asks Obata if she has obtained the information he asked for. Pulling up the Inspectors’ information, Obata remarks that she found it ages ago. Looking at the screen, Azusawa notices that Shindo is Atsushi Shindo’s son. Smirking to himself, Azusawa wonders how close Shindo will be able to get to them. At the New Tokyo International Airport, Ignatov comments on how their theories were right, causing Shindo to reply that the truth they are looking for is much deeper than this. Allowing Shindo to do a mental trace, Ignatov acts as Shindo’s rope as he dives into Azusawa’s mindset and meets the red beast again. Meanwhile, Tsunemori is typing into her computer journal again. Tsunemori contemplates how justice must be pursued even at the cost of a peaceful society and declares that she will entrust her mission to those seeking the same truth. Tsunemori continues that she has faith that they (Shindo and Ignatov) will be the hounds who will find their unseen enemy. At the Public Safety Bureau, Shimotsuki receives a call from Nobuchika Ginoza who reminds her to honor their deal. Shimotsuki yells at him that she will. Ending the call, Ginoza reveals that he is watching Shindo and Ignatov from inside the airport. Quotes * Shindo: ''"Inspector Arata Shindo. I'm taking up my post today." Ignatov: "Inspector Kei Mikhail Ignatov. Likewise."'' '' ~~ Arata Shindo and Kei Mikhail Ignatov introducing themselves. * Saionji: "Welcome to Bifrost." Shirogane: "Let us wager true freedom and power in this society on a thrilling game." ~~ Kyoko Saionji and Haruki Shirogane welcoming Shizuka Homura.' *''"We must pursue justice, even at the cost of a peaceful society. Whenever those who seek the same truth appear, I decide to entrust my mission to them."'' ~~ Akane Tsunemori Trivia * In Greek mythology, Laelaps 'was a magical dog who never failed to catch what she was hunting. In one version of Laelaps' origin, she was used to hunt the Teumessian fox, a beast that could never be caught. This was a paradox so perplexing to Zeus, that the god turned both to stone and cast them into the stars as the constellations Canis Major (Laelaps) and Canis Minor (the Teumessian fox). (source: Wikipedia) * In Norse Mythology, "'Bifrost" was the name of a mythical burning rainbow bridge linking Midgard (Human World) to Asgard (Realm of the Gods). It is guarded by Heimdall the all-seeing. During Ragnarok, Heimdall blows his horn, Gjallarhorn, to warn the other gods that the giants will breach his defenses and cross the bridge to storm Asgard and slay the gods. Another interpretation is that the rainbow bridge actually refers to an Aurora. (sources: Wikipedia, Norse-Mythology.Org and Hurtigruten.com.au). Gallery 0301-1.png 0301-2.png 0301-3.png 0301-5.png 0301-6.png 0301-7.png 0301-8.png 0301-9.png Images continued in: References Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries